


NDRV3 One Shots

by AwayBard



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayBard/pseuds/AwayBard
Summary: Just some one-shots I make of some of my favourite ndrv3 ships for my friends !!





	1. Saioumota

Hhqhwsj Ouma is koijn his liar nishishishih ioh And saihara is like “nbIUm OUMa nOOooodjv/2 “ but he love sh oim but loike Ouma buloe ie s Kaito and Siahara is like “OuMA NOOO” And kaito doens't like Oumas


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember. making this

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
